When sugar attacks
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: It started out as a nice gathering to welcome Naruto into Sasuke's place...and than Naruto stuffed coffee down Gaara's throat, the events that happened after would always be on Shikamaru's mind. Yaoi Shika/Gaa One-shot


Shikamaru didn't realize it…but Gaara was completely different than most realized

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ninja: This popped into my head a while ago….and stuck….finally getting it up. And JOY! It's Shika/Gaa! My favorite pairing of all time! giggles enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi, BL….basically that's it. Maybe a little OOC, but other than that, nope…pretty clean…

_**When Sugar Attacks:**_

Shikamaru didn't realize it…but Gaara was completely different than most realized. Especially after you gave him coffee or any type of sugar product really.

The effect had almost an immediate effect on Gaara. One moment Gaara was sitting on the sofa, glaring at all gathered, than the next Naruto was forcing coffee down his throat.

Everyone paused, standing perfectly still, all expecting Gaara to just snap and kill Naruto…but than he just smiled. And not his creepy "I-kill-you" smile, no this one was…cute, in Shikamaru's opinion.

Slowly everyone went back to what they were doing as Gaara, now absent of Naruto hanging over him, just stared around him with that cute look on his face, which was almost adorable even if he didn't have eyebrows. He just blushed, smiled, and gazed about him with wide eyes, once in a while swinging his legs which just added to his cuteness.

It seemed that coffee made Gaara almost normal…

"Gaara has a zero tolerance to caffeine or sugar." Temari told Shikamaru, hanging on him and pressing her breasts all the closer to him. He didn't really mind, but then again…he kind of wished she would go away so he could study this strange new Gaara some more. "So when he gets it," She went on, much to Shikamaru's annoyance, "he's like a whole different person."

"Shikamaru!"

Said boy hardly knew the voice that had shouted out his name that was until Gaara suddenly latched onto his side, glaring at Ino and Sakura from the protection of Shikamaru's back.

"Aw! KAWAII!" The two girls gushed.

And that's when Shikamaru resigned to his fate of watching over Gaara until his sugar/caffeine high was over. The short Kazekage was just too cute during this time for his own good.

"Go away you two…" Shikamaru glared at them with bored eyes, making it look as though protecting Gaara was a chore, but doing it anyway for who knows what reason. Of course, Shikamaru knew that people would assume he was only doing it because of Temari, but in real life he could care less. He didn't like the sand nin like that, no matter what people said.

Of course, that still didn't explain why Gaara had ran to him instead of someone else to protect him in his time of vulnerability. He could have gone to Naruto, who he was much, more friends with than anyone else.

But, then again, Naruto was about as submissive as they could come and was currently being molested in the back of the party by Sasuke.

After that there was Neji, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Gaara's own brother, and Shikamaru. Choji and Kiba was out, Gaara hardly knew them. Then Kankuro was out because he was flirting with a random ninja girl somewhere. That left Neji, Lee, and himself.

"Aw, come on Shikamaru; let us at least hug him!" Ino gushed, reaching for the red headed boy and bringing Shikamaru out of his musings.

Brushing away their seeking hands, Shikamaru quickly lead Gaara back to the sofa and sat with him, glaring at anyone that got too close. Gaara said nothing, not really, just a few choice words and then just snuggled into Shikamaru's side to watch the party from the safety from there. Once in a while the red head would lean forward to get a closer look at something, but after a while he returned to burying his face close to Shikamaru, which he allowed even if it was very troublesome.

Once he was sure that everything would be okay for now, Shikamaru went back to his wonderings. Gaara could have ran to any number of people, so why exactly had he ran to Shikamaru? He could have gone to Neji…but then again, glancing over at said ninja, Shikamaru found him looking at Gaara as if he was a slab of meat to be devoured.

So, safely saying, it would have probably been better if Gaara hadn't gone to him. That left Lee, himself, and any number of girls…

But, if Ino and Sakura were any example, the girls would have either gushed over him or wouldn't have been able to protect him too well. Temari excluded, but she looked as if she was on the fast tract to getting drunk with all the sake she was drinking.

Wincing at the sight of Temari bent over at the bar, Shikamaru glanced over at Lee to see if he was still an option and quickly tossed that idea out. Lee was much to into Sakura currently; Gaara would have been handed over as soon as Sakura would have ordered it.

In the end, no one was worthy, in Shikamaru's opinion, to protect the Kazekage. Only him, only he could stay this close and keep his head.

Suddenly Gaara tugged on his side, getting lazy doe brown eyes to look down at sea foam green ones.

"I'm hungry, Shikamaru…" Gaara said in a small voice that was much too cute for anyone to handle, even Shikamaru—who would have cuddled the boy right then and there if he wasn't so lazy.

"So go get you something to eat." Shikamaru gestured lazily toward the snack table, which was almost picked clean thanks to Choji, and then spotted Neji close by it, watching them.

Luckily his byakugan wasn't activated.

"Oh…" Sighing, Shikamaru got up and approached the table with Gaara close by his side. He watched as the small boy picked at the food, once in a while eating some things.

Shikamaru noticed that Gaara loved to eat liver…which was a strange snack in and of its self, but Naruto must have known and since it was his party it was included.

Suddenly Gaara turned impossibly wide eyes on Shikamaru, moving closer as Neji appeared where he had been standing.

Lazy eyes glared at Neji, draping an arm over Gaara's shoulder and silently leading him past the still being molested by Sasuke Naruto and out into the back yard of the Uchiha estates. It would figure that Naruto and Sasuke would room there.

"Thank you…" Gaara sighed, standing and admiring a flower as Shikamaru fell down and star gazed.

"No problem, it figured that you would pick me to protect you now, anyway." Shikamaru sighed, frowning as if he found it all too annoying, which he did. "You didn't have much choice considering."

"Yes I did." Gaara turned to look at him, his eyes going back to normal, but before Shikamaru could question the boy further his sugar/caffeine high was gone…and so was the red head.

Shikamaru stayed out in the yard well into the night, until Temari stumbled out and collapsed beside him, wasted beyond her ability to walk.

"Hey, ya sexy man." The girl slurred, trying to get closer to him which he allowed only because he couldn't be bothered to stop her.

That took too much energy he didn't want to waste on her. He had other things to think about…such as what Gaara had meant.

"Whatchu thinkin' 'bout?"

"Your brother."

Temari wrinkled her nose, "Which 'ne?"

"Gaara, the midget one."

She drunkenly smacked him, which Shikamaru was surprised to find that would probably bruise. It was as if she got stronger the drunker she was.

"Don' calls 'im a midget!" She scolded, swaying as she tried to hold herself up by one elbow and after a while she was unable to hold her self up any longer.

"Why ya thinkin' 'bout 'im fo'?" Temari grumbled, than something must have clicked in her mind, "oh! Yous wonderin' 'bout why 'e came ta ya….I don' know eitha…. 'e could 'ave come ta me!"

"You're drunk."

"Doesn' usually stop 'im."

Blinking wide eyes, Shikamaru turned confused eyes on Temari, expecting to question her further. But she was too drunk, anyone could tell that. Her eyes were glazed over and she reeked of booze. He wouldn't be able to get a straight non-slurred answer out of her, so he just left her.

He couldn't even be bothered with her angry shout of "hey" to stop him. He just went inside the house and found Kankuro; he would be able to give him a straight answer.

He found the boy in the back corner, a hand print still red on his skin and pouting like no tomorrow.

"What do you want, ya lazy bum?" Kankuro growled out, glaring at Shikamaru as if he had been the one to slap him.

"I want you to answer a question without being a jack ass." Shikamaru glared lazily at him, "Something Temari slurred earlier made me wonder why Gaara—"

Kankuro quickly interrupted him, pushing back against the wall he was leaning against to properly face the shadow nin, "Yeah, I was wondering that too." The sand nin's face was one of surprised worry. "Gaara never goes to anyone like how he went to you; normally he just goes to Naruto, me, or Temari…mostly Temari because she gets more protective the drunker she is, especially of Gaara."

All Shikamaru could do was stare at him in shock, "What?"

"We call the Gaara on a sugar high, the Inner-Gaara. We figure he acts out how Gaara really is on the inside, considering how honest he is when he talks." Kankuro informed him, for once looking serious. "One time Gaara told Temari he liked an outfit of hers, and believe me it was butt ugly, then when someone gave him an ice cream cone he told her he hated it then burned it. Hey! Where are you goin'?"

But Shikamaru didn't pay any attention at all to Kankuro. He had to find out the exact truth why Gaara had gone to him! He couldn't count on a drunken Temari or a Kankuro that apparently had lost his mind. So, to get rid of all the confusion, the shadow nin went right to the source…Gaara.

He found him in his visitor's rooms, reading a book in bed.

Gaara barely looked up from his book when Shikamaru slipped inside from his balcony.

"Why are you here?" Gaara said almost cruelly.

"Why did you come to me?" Shikamaru didn't waste any time in getting to the point, he couldn't be bothered to do anything else. It was getting late and frankly, Shikamaru wanted to get home and go to sleep already.

A small peek of the cute Gaara showed on his face, before the Kazekage set his stony mask in place and glared evilly at Shikamaru, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me." Shikamaru ordered, not expecting to be obeyed.

"Because I like you."

They both suddenly stopped all movement, just stared in shock at each other.

Gaara quickly got a reddish color on his cheeks, refusing to meet Shikamaru's eyes as he stared down at is book.

"You…like me?" Shikamaru forgot completely how he would rather be off sleeping or being lazy, too absorbed in this sudden change than anything else.

Gaara chose not to answer, just stared at his book.

Frustrated, Shikamaru ripped the book from him and glared down at the red head, knowing full well that he might just die for that.

After a few moments of a red faced Gaara glaring up at him, he finally sighed and admitted it, "Yes, I like you…" he glared off to his left, blushing cutely and looking quite like the other Inner-Gaara even though he had had no sweets at all since the coffee that Naruto had forced down his throat, "As in I would like to be your boyfriend and you mine and all that stupid rot."

There was a tense moment where Gaara thought that he had totally freaked the lazy leaf nin into leaving him alone, and then the next thing Gaara knew as that there were soft warm lips moving against his own. The small boy couldn't help but moan at the familiar scent of Shikamaru enveloped him and he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, arching slightly into him.

When air was becoming a need, Shikamaru pulled back and rained kisses on the boy as he regained his breath.

"Wha-What was that for?" Gaara glared slightly.

"You're an idiot, you should have told me." Shikamaru bit Gaara's neck, "then I wouldn't have had to pretend to put up with your sister…so troublesome."

"Oh…" Gaara blushed, hardly noticing Shikamaru laying him down and curling up next to him.

That night, and every night after that, Gaara shared his bed with Shikamaru…who snores.


End file.
